


A Lovely Day

by redcandle17



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dystopia, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fucked Up, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Ritual Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a War Boy is brutal. Nux before the events of Fury Road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furyroadmod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyroadmod/gifts).



Slit had ripped the front of the female feral’s shirt, exposing her teats. He kept squeezing them, though no milk spouted. But if Nux knew Slit, and he did, it wasn’t mother’s milk he was after.

“Remember what the Prime Imperator said,” he reminded Slit. “No fucking anything until Organic’s looked them over first.” 

Back when they’d both been little Pups, some War Boys had caught something from a feral that made sores grow on their cocks and they’d passed it on to half the barracks. Ever since then, it was a rule that you weren’t supposed to stick your cock in any feral until the Organic Mechanic had examined them.

“Look at her,” Slit demanded, grabbing the feral female’s jaw and turning her head so Nux could see her face. “So shiny. Some imperator’s going to take her for himself.”

Slit was probably right. The imperators took the shiny females for themselves, leaving only the rusted or damaged ones for Boys, and this female was shiny, despite the dirt coating her skin and the dust in her hair. This was likely the only chance Slit would get to enjoy something so chrome.

“If you want to piss blood, that’s on you.”

Slit let out a frustrated growl and pounded his fist on the roof of Nux’s pursuit vehicle. He glared at Nux as if it was Nux’s fault the female might be infected. Nux hoped he’d start a fight. His own blood was still rushing with excitement from the pursuit and he’d love nothing better than to beat his lancer into submission.

However Slit just jumped up into the rear lancer’s perch and hauled the female up beside him. He’d apparently decided that playing with her teats was better than nothing. 

Nux finished pouring precious Aqua Cola to cool his engine and slammed the hood shut. He waited for the ranking War Boy to signal for them to start the drive home. Imperator Marcus had been struck by several bullets while subduing the ferals and had gone riding to Valhalla.

Nux himself was hoping for a chance to die historic soon. The Organic Mechanic said the lumps on his neck were only a small part of the death growing inside him, said it was consuming him from within and that was why he was getting thinner though he was eating the same. Nux could feel the ‘cancer’ sickness gnawing on his insides sometimes, making it hard to breathe, which in turn made it difficult to do anything. 

Sometimes when War Boys became so sick they couldn’t move, after the Organic Mechanic would no longer give them a blood bag, their friends would help them fling themselves from the Citadel instead of waiting to die in their sleep. Nux was determined not to have to resort to that; he was going to die proper on the road.

Over the sound of the engine and the wind, he heard a yelp and then the sound of Slit laughing. He glanced in the rearview mirror, but he could only see the feral female pressed up against the back of the car. He chuckled and shook his head, and then he called, “Slit, your cock’s gonna rot and fall off.”

“You sound like Organic,” Slit called back. “Just having some fun. My cock’s safe in my pants.”

The ride home went by fast. The three massive rock towers of the Citadel came into sight in no time and then it was just waiting for his pursuit vehicle to be lifted up. A crowd of Wretched gathered around the raiding party, shouting offers and begging. Nux paid them no mind. Some War Boys amused themselves by tossing scraps to them, but Nux preferred to save everything he salvaged. Never knew when another Boy might take a liking to some scrap and be willing to trade something shine for it.

With Imperator Marcus gone to Valhalla, Jeep got all the credit for the success of the raid, and it turned out the raid had been even more successful than they’d realized. Not only had they gotten two decent vehicles, several new blood bags, a couple of milkers, and a new War Pup, but the shiny female was found to be healthy. _Perfectly_ healthy. Jeep was credited with bringing a new wife for the Immortan.

“Name your reward, son,” the Immortan told him, in front of them all.

Nux was so envious his chest hurt like it did when his lumps were eating him. He’d cut off his nuts with a dull knife for the Immortan to call him ‘son’. That itself was a great reward.

Slit muttered, “It should be me. I’m the one who realized that feral was a female.”

Nux jabbed his elbow into Slit’s side. Now that the female had been claimed by Immortan Joe himself, it was probably best if Slit didn’t remind people of how he’d had his hands all over her.

“Send me to Valhalla, Immortan,” Jeep begged.

“Very well, son. I shall take you to the shining gates myself,” the Immortan pledged.

Nux had been a mere Pup the last time the Immortan had carried a War Boy to the gates of Valhalla. He’d Witnessed it, but he hadn’t been allowed to fully participate in the holy ritual. This was shaping up to be the most shine day of his life. 

They were given time to prepare and to help Jeep prepare. First they all jostled to congratulate him and embrace him. Then he gave away his things. He gave most of his weapons to his lancers, but he gave some bullets that didn’t fit any of his guns to a War Pup who’d spent a lot of time following him about. Nux didn’t really know him well, so he was surprised when Jeep gave him a screwdriver with a bright yellow handle.

Jeep washed his whole body in clean Aqua Cola and then his best mates helped him apply a fresh coat of war paint. The Organic Mechanic came to stick him with a needleful of something, and then every War Boy walked with him, even Slit, who was still seething with jealousy.

The Immortan awaited them, flanked by his imperators, and the Doof Warrior was playing a tune Nux had never heard before. They arranged themselves so that all of them and the War Pups would be able to Witness. Nux was on the outer edge of the circle, since he was one of the tallest Boys, but he had a clear view.

The Immortan spoke about what a good War Boy Jeep was, how everybody should take him as an example to aspire to, and how brilliantly Jeep would shine in the halls of Valhalla. Then the Prime Imperator and Imperator Furiosa each took hold of one of Jeep’s arms. Nux craned his neck this way and that, trying to see around the Immortan’s body as the Immortan sliced open Jeep’s chest and cracked open his rib cage.

Jeep screamed, but between the Doof Warrior’s instrument and the pounding of the drummers, Nux barely heard him. He saw the look of ecstatic agony on Jeep’s face, though, and imagined himself in his place. He imagined that it must feel like the best orgasm ever. 

The Immortan held Jeep’s heart high above his head so they could all see it. “Witness him,” he commanded. 

“WITNESSED!” Nux and everybody else roared. 

After Jeep had fallen silent and his body had stilled, the Organic Mechanic pushed his way into the middle of the circle. He stripped off Jeep’s pants and boots and wiped him all over with a damp cloth, removing his white paint. When Jeep was naked and cleansed, the Organic Mechanic began to cut. 

He butchered Jeep quickly and efficiently. The Immortan had his heart, and his other organs were distributed to the imperators - except for his liver, which the Organic Mechanic said would be eaten by the Immortan’s wives because its rich iron would help them give the Immortan a healthy son. The rest of his body was for his fellow War Boys to feast on.

Nux got a nice hunk of meat, though Slit complained about getting more bone than meat and then complained about Jeep tasting mediocre. 

“Only Buzzards will eat you,” Nux said to his lancer, sick of his attitude. 

Slit made a rude sound and began making exaggeratedly loud chewing noises. But after the Immortan and his full life imperators had left, he said quietly, “You won’t leave me to the Buzzards, will you?”

“No,” Nux assured him quietly. “I’ll stop and grab your rusted carcass.”

“I’m so shine you’ll probably live a thousand more days after eating my flesh!” Slit boasted. 

Nux rolled his eyes. “And you’ll be the most delicious thing I ever tasted too, right?”

Slit didn’t appreciate his sarcasm. He lunged at Nux, but Nux was ready for him. He caught him and used his momentum against him to easily wrestle him to the ground. Slit didn’t make it easy for him to get his pants down though. 

All Boys fought - it was weak and shameful to get fucked like a breeder - but some Boys didn’t fight back as hard as they could. Not his lancer. Slit always fought like he would shred Nux if he could. He must really hate it. 

Nux’s nose had been broken and so had one of his fingers by the time he managed to bind Slit’s wrists behind his back with one of Slit’s own belts. He was tempted not to use lube, but he didn’t want to do any damage that might keep Slit from being able to do war. They made a real shine team and Nux was sure Slit would help him die historic. 

He couldn’t resist sinking his teeth into Slit’s neck as he fucked him. “You taste mediocre,” he said, goading Slit into struggling anew and giving him a wilder ride. 

The image of Jeep’s ecstatic face as the Immortan sent him to Valhalla flashed before Nux’s eyes, and he groaned as he glimpsed the gleaming gates and shot his seed into Slit. 

He wanted to lie quietly and enjoy the solid warmth of Slit’s body beneath him, but they needed to get to their bunks. Nux didn’t dare release Slit’s bonds yet though. Slit had been denied two things he felt he’d earned today, and that made him extra dangerous. He was more likely to try to shred Nux than to just jerk off. 

Nux was no longer in a mood to fight, so he rolled Slit over and began sucking his cock. Slit moaned and thrust up against his face. Nux held his hips down firmly, to avoid choking as much as to remind Slit who was in charge. He wondered what Slit was thinking about. Probably not about Valhalla like him or most other Boys. He was probably fantasizing about beating Nux and fucking him without lube, or maybe about fucking that shiny feral. 

But maybe not. After he’d orgasmed and Nux felt it was safe to untie him, Slit asked, “I’m getting your pursuit vehicle when you die, right?”

Nux considered telling him he was going to leave his pursuit vehicle to Morsov instead of him, but he didn’t want to get Slit riled up again. “Of course you are.”

“Hope you do it soon. You’re just skin and bones. Hardly any meat left on you.”

Nux gestured rudely to his crotch. “Got enough meat left to give you a sore ass.” 

Slit scowled, but he was no longer in a fighting mood either. “Better die historic, Nux. If you wait to die soft, I’ll make you my breeder.” 

Nux half-heartedly bumped his forehead into Slit’s. Slit grinned and kissed him. Nux kissed him back briefly, but pulled away before Slit could bite. Slit always bit. 

The blood rush of the raid and Witnessing Jeep’s ride to Valhalla had faded, leaving Nux tired. He was ready to climb into his bunk and dream of his own sure-to-be-historic ride and the feast that awaited him in Valhalla. It had been a lovely day though.


End file.
